


[Podfic] Centripetal by Mazarin221b

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Night Stands, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Life Born of Fire, Redemption, Revelations, bad choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centripetal by Mazarin221b read aloud.</p><p>Author's Summary: James' life spirals out of control after the events of Life Born of Fire, a downward trajectory so steep and so sudden Lewis finally has to intervene.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“No time for hangovers, Sergeant,” Lewis says, and gives him a look that’s almost worried, almost fond, but never quite as much as James would hope for. Almost—the story of his life, isn’t it? Always falling just a tiny bit short. Almost cared for, almost chosen, almost loved.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Last night, though. Last night was a jolt straight to the heart. Wanted, desired, touched. A kindled flame in his chest keeping him warm, rose-red and quietly his own. Another one-night stand, sure, but one he chose.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Centripetal by Mazarin221b

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Centripetal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566780) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



> This fic was recorded for UniquePOV, who is wonderful and amazing and deserves all the love ever.
> 
> Thank you to Mazarin221b, for giving blanket permission to podfic.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

01:07:55 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/centripetal_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 65.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/centripetal_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 33.8 MB

  
---|---


End file.
